This Last Day of Summer
by tsuyuzamu
Summary: Killua handcuffs himself to him, with the plans of spending their last day of summer wasting it to time. Though, they were a couple no one saw coming, but compatible in the oddest ways if one just simply cocked their head and squinted. (Killua/Male!OC oneshot) (Normal World AU)


**This story is a Normal World AU oneshot where Killua and Shion (My OC) are 18 years old. This story is based off a PoT doujin I read and loved, so if it's plot seems familiar, now you know why. Well, I hope you this story!  
**

* * *

They were a couple no one saw coming.

From what everyone else knew and saw, the white-haired 3rd year from Class 3-B fucking _hated _that black-haired 3rd year from Class 3-A, the one with weird, pale blue eyes (Rumors said that if you stared into his eyes for more than three seconds, he'd steal your soul). Whenever they passed by each other in the hallways or elsewhere, they'd immediately stop what they were doing just to glare at each other, as if to say, "Yeah, I hate you", but it was just too much work to say it. No one even knew why they hated each other. They just did. Then one day before Winter break, the white-haired 3rd year Killua Zoldyck just outright announced to the front of his class, "Shion Kouta is mine, and belongs to no one else." Of course, everyone panicked with the idea that the world was ending and Hell had finally frozen over. Bets about how long the relationship would last were made and nearly the entire 3rd year population all agreed on _less than a week. _Boy oh boy did the odd couple prove them wrong. After a week passed by, bets changed to two weeks. Then two weeks passed, and the bets changed to three. Three weeks passed, and everyone who lost payed up and the news faded away like paint on a wooden fence. Maybe they _were_ compatible... compatible in the strangest, most unbelievable way.

_**~This Last Day of Summer~**_

"Shion... Shion wake up. Oi, Shion."

Shion groaned loudly as rough hands shook at his bare shoulders. He reluctantly opened his eyes and rolled to his back, coming face to face with the most irritatingly handsome teenager. His rich blue eyes were lazily half-lidded and his spiky white hair was even messier than usual, which meant he probably just woke up as well. Shion frowned and rolled back onto his stomach, burrowing his head into his pillow. Just as he was about to go to sleep, he felt something clasp around his wrist like a bracelet. Then, the soft sound of a lock. Shion abruptly sat up and spun around. "What the fuck did you just do?!"

"I handcuffed you to me." Killua replied lazily, and lifting up an arm and pointing at the cuff around his wrist. Shion rolled his eyes and made a slothful attempt to undo the toy thing, a second later deciding that he just woke up and it was too much work. Maybe later if it got too annoying, he'd snap the damn thing's plastic chain and ditch Killua. Well, since they were in _his_ house, he couldn't exactly _ditch _Killua. Kick him out, was what he meant. But Shion's thoughts were abruptly cut off when Killua brushed a hand across his cheek, angling Shion's head so he was facing Killua's loving gaze. The two teenagers held a short staring contest before Killua leaned forward, kissing Shion for a second. Soft lips massaging the other, it was a simple child's kiss. A morning kiss. Then, Killua pulled away. He yawned and stretched both arms, though the action was done more to just annoy the unfortunate black-haired teenager as he dragged him around wherever his arm stretched out. When Shion had finally sent him a silent death threat through his soul-stealing eyes, Killua smirked and stopped stretching. Normally he would have challenged Shion to do something... but he wasn't feeling particularly annoying at the moment. Killua leaned back in the bed and the arrogance from his smile faded. "Today's the last day of Summer break. And so today I decided... we're going to spend it together. Literally. Because you're mine, and I'm yours."

Shion rolled his eyes at the cliche words. When they had first met, he definitely didn't seem like the type to say such stupid shit, in Shion's opinion. He shrugged and pulled at the cuffs again, monotonously replying, "Sure... whatever."

The two got out of bed together, Shion then realizing that he couldn't put his shirt on. He glared at the smug-faced Killua as he silently thanked whatever God that existed for giving him enough luck that his parents were out on vacation. So until they came back home, Shion and Killua would have his home to themselves. They were going to be like a married couple for a day... with a handcuff as their ring. Not the ideal marriage experience, but close enough. Shion sighed and started to trudge to the bathroom, dragging Killua along with him. "Come on you lazy ass, I need to wash my face."

"Yeah, yeah."

When that was done and over with, they headed to the kitchen. Though Killua had slight knowledge in cooking thanks to Home Ec. classes, Shion had zero talent in cooking. Eating food was a talent, making it...? Not so much. The two eventually agreed to just heat up frozen food and eat it in the bedroom together. Once again, not quite the idealistic married life, but hey, they were hungry. Breakfast was silent for the most part, the both of them lost in their own world of thoughts. The silence between theme wasn't at all unusual. After all, sometimes the most romantic moments needed no words, no touches. Just understanding. After they were done eating, they traveled back downstairs to throw the plastic trays away. Then, together they sat down on the back porch and held hands, watching the cold rain fall. Again, it was silent. After a long moment, Shion turned to Killua. "Isn't Gon out camping? I forgot."

"Yeah. He's with his Aunt." Killua replied. "He won't be back until school starts."

"Oh. Okay."

It was silent for another minute before Killua slid his free hand, his right hand, across Shion's chest and gripped his shoulder. He pushed him down against the floor and raised his arms over his head, pinning them down. Though that hold against him probably wasn't needed since Shion wasn't fighting, but it helped Killua feel more dominant. He leaned down and spread butterfly kisses across Shion's chest, then kissing up to his unoccupied neck. Shion mewled softly as his body becoming jelly against Killua's heated torso, and he squirmed uncomfortably. Shivers of warm pleasure ran down Shion's spine, and he squeezed Killua's hot hands tightly. "... not here."

Killua obeyed and reluctantly pulled away from Shion's neck, brushing his warm fingers across Shion's cheek with a soft mumble that sounded close to, "I love you". Shion sighed and sat up, ruffling his hair. He then stood up, forcing Killua to stand up too. They both headed back inside and settled down on the couch, cuddling. There was nothing on TV that they were interested in, and in the end they chose not to watch anything at all. The next hour was spent in a cuddled nap on the couch. Strangely enough, nothing they had done so far was at all boring. They enjoyed being in the other one's presence. Even though they were believed to be nowhere near compatible, at the same time, they were born to be together in an awkward but comforting relationship. Sometimes Shion himself wondered just how long the relationship would last before the hatred took over again, but he never spoke about it. It was better to enjoy the relationship for as long as it could before anything else happened. As Killua had said... for that day, that last day of Summer break, he was Killua's and Killua's alone. They would spend it being stupidly and awkwardly in love.

Who knew, maybe their relationship would be one to last forever.

When the teens finally woke up again, they spent another hour on the couch watching a cheap horror movie. It was cliche, the pop-up scenes were extremely predictable, and the plot was incredibly confusing. But at least it entertained Shion and Killua for an hour, though by entertain it was really just poking fun at the movie's cheapness. When the movie had finished, it was already evening. Killua was in the mood and Shion was feeling mucky, so they headed to the bathroom and started a hot bath. The water was comfortable for both teens, and the peaceful atmosphere slowly lulled Shion to a sleepy daze. He leaned against Killua's wet chest, yawning loudly. Killua smiled and stared at Shion lovingly, running his long pale fingers through his wet hair. Leaning forward, he kissed the back of Shion's neck, licking the running water. _"Shiiiooon...~"_

"Do what you want." Shion smiled, turning around in the bathtub to kiss Killua. Killua's lips curved into a smug smile as he pushed Shion against the other side of the bath tub, taking his lips into a heated kiss.

**_~This Last Day of Summer~_**

Later on that night, after their quickie in the bath tub, Killua carefully dried off Shion. He rubbed him dry with a fluffy blue towel as Shion did the same to him with a pink one, both making sure to avoid any places that would make them uncomfortable. When they were done, they put on their jeans and turned off the lights, lying down on Shion's bed holding hands. Both teens stared up at the plain, white ceiling with blank expressions, not saying a word. It was the same kind of silent that was in the air when Killua first confessed to Shion, the expression on his face almost seemed understanding. The silence wasn't heavy, nor was it light. It was just... quiet. Not until a second later did Shion's grip on Killua's hand tighten, and he softly murmured, "... Remind me again, why did we ever hate each other?"

"Because I liked you." Killua replied. His eyes narrowed, and he rolled to his side, brushing his cool fingers across Shion's pale lips. "I liked you, and I hated you for that. I hated how your eyes pulled me into a trance, and I hated how your voice gave me shivers. It irritated me so bad how you did that to me. I had thought you were a witch."

_When we first met that day... When the teacher paired you and I together for some stupid lab assignment... I couldn't stop looking at your eyes. They weren't pretty or anything, but I couldn't stop staring. And your voice... your damn voice sent chills through my entire body. I, for the quickest second, believed you had set some sort of spell on me. Back then the idea of falling in love with someone of the same gender was so gross and disturbing, I tried so hard to hate you. I tried to make you hate me too. But that only made it hurt. The dreams I had... Those damn dreams and fantasies, it was all making it so hard for me to hate you. Delusions and reality, everything became too much. But what we were before doesn't matter now. Now... we're together, and nothing's going to change that. I'm just happy that you still liked me in a way. _

"That's right... and I hated you cause you hated me." Shion chuckled, pulling at the plastic cuffs. "Are we going to sleep with this damn thing on?"

"No." Killua murmured, and took out a plastic key from his pocket. He undid the cuffs and took them off, lazily tossing them somewhere in the room. The dull sound of plastic hitting wood saddened Shion for some odd reason, and he looked at Killua. "... It wasn't half as bad. Being handcuffed to you, I mean."

"Would you like to be handcuffed to me again?"

"In your dreams, Killua." Shion scoffed, poking his chest. "Go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah... good night."

"Good night."

_This Last Day of Summer was silent and dream-like. It was as though you and I were in this world, by ourselves, no one else. No one to bother us, no one to judge us. Though we may be walking a tightrope, and we may shatter into a million glass pieces, it hasn't happened yet. We'll continue dreaming in this eternal Summer day for however long we want. We only need each other. _

_You and I in an eternal last day of Summer. No one else. _

_You are mine, and I am yours. _


End file.
